


There Will Always be Memories

by Knowmefirst



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, main character death.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Always be Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta!

Silence was the first thing that he heard as he enter the room, and no one there to break it. The second was the still unmade bed and the breakfast plates still on the table. And it wasn't long before Merlin had the room back to its pristine condition.

However, this time there wasn't going to be a King coming to lie on the bed, nor ask Merlin for food. There weren't going to be talks about war nor papers being shuffle as their owner look for something that more than likely had been misplace.

From this days forward, this room was going to hear only silence. But even when there was silence, there were memories left behind.


End file.
